


What I Love About You

by eclipsabutterflyfans



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blushing, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, Light Angst, OTP Feels, One Shot, One True Pairing, Romance, Romantic Fluff, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipsabutterflyfans/pseuds/eclipsabutterflyfans
Summary: Eclipsa and her monster lover go into the woods for some alone time.





	What I Love About You

Eclipsa hummed to herself as she held her husband's hand, smiling so wide that all of her snow-white teeth showed. The Queen and her monster lover were carefully sneaking around in the Forest Of Certain Death, trying their best to go unnoticed by wondering eyes. 

Eclipsa's smiled faded as she took notice of her surroundings, her eyes darting back and forth in excitement and hesitation. 

"Are you sure it's safe to be wondering around here at night, my love?" Eclipsa said, looking up at Globgor with a worried look on her face. 

He smiled and reached down to cup her cheek. "Yes Eclipsa, It's perfectly safe, as long as we know where we're going." 

Eclipsa blushed at the touch, her red-spaded cheekmarks lighting up and casting a bright glow in the forest around her. She laughed nervously and quickly covered them up with her hands, afraid that someone might recognize her and catch them. 

Globgor pulled her hands away from her face to look at her.

"Hey!" Eclipsa said, shocked. "What are you doing? We could get caught!"

"Shhh sweetie. You're getting worked up over nothing. No one's gonna see us. It's way too late for anyone to be out here anyway. And if someone does find us, you can just erase their mind can't you?" He said, giving her a wink and smiling.

Eclipsa let out a sigh of relief and wrapped her arms around Globgor's chest, pulling him in for a hug. 

"I'm sorry dear, I'm just worried. How long can we keep this up? Sneaking around at like, 3 a.m. in the morning? Shastacan.." Eclipsa cringed at the name, she felt a sense of dread whenever she even spoke his name. "What if he.." 

Eclipsa buried her face into his soft, fluffy chest, as hot tears ran down her face, making her cheekmarks glow even brighter.

"What if he gets suspicious? What if he decides to follow us and finds you? What if he-"

"Eclipsa!" Globgor yelled, louder than he should. 

Eclipsa released herself from him and stared up at him while sobbing hysterically, whimpering and wipping her nose on her gloves.

"Oh E-Eclipsa.." Globgor stammered, regretting what he just done. "I'm so sorry, baby.."

Eclipsa stopped crying and faced the other way, crossing her arms in anger.

Globgor sighed and put his hands on his face. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings...

"Eclipsa, I apologize for yelling at you. The truth is, I'm scared too. I'm scared about when- or if they find out about us, how our lives would go on afterwords. All the possibilities that could go wrong, especially for me since you know, I'm a monster, you're a Mewman... I just.." He sighed, and took a deep breath. "I'm afraid to loose you. I've never felt this way before about anyone. You changed my life, Eclipsa. Without you, I probably wouldn't be as happy and loving as I am now. I'm glad we feel in love. 'Cause even though Mewni lacks equality between Mewmans and Monsters, I've never felt so free."

Eclipsa turned back to face him. Instead of that sad frown that was painted on her face before, a small smile was upon her lips, while a couple of happy tears fell down her cheeks.

"Globgor.. do you really mean what you said?" Eclipsa asked, wiping some of her tears away.

Globgor wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.  
"Yes, my dear. I love you."

She blushed and giggled in response. She stared up at him with a big smile on her face, twirling a lock of her hair.

"What exactly do you love about me?"

Globgor laughed, blushing a little himself. 

"Well.. everything, basically."

"Like what? Tell me." She tugged at his skin/furr, begging him to go on. 

"That's gonna take a while to explain." His face was red now, just thinking about what makes him love Eclipsa so much.

"Come onnn!" Eclipsa stuck her bottom lip out as if she was a child. "Pleasssse?"

"Okay okay.." Globgor smiled wide, covering his face in embarrassment.

He sighed. "What I love about you is basically who you are on the inside and outside. I love your personality, but I also love the way your eyes sparkle in the moonlight. Your lips are very good for kissing, but I also love the smile that goes with it. Your hair looks marvelous and shiny, but I also love how confident you look when you flip it around. I see the meaning behind your looks and your personality, and I love you for it. I couldn't have fallen in love if it wasn't for the love you showed me. The way you kiss me, the way your nose crinkles up when you laugh, the way you care for monsters, it's all so perfect. Obviously you have your imperfections, but to me, that's just part of who you are, and you're perfect for it. Your face is cute, but so is your heart. That's why I love you, Clips."

Eclipsa stared at Globgor in shock, her mouth wide open.

"I-I.. love you t-too.." She said, as she began to cry again. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him several times on his cheeks and lips.

Globgor laughed and hugged her back, and pulled her face off him so that they were facing each other, staring into each other's eyes in wonder...

Their faces slowly got closer and closer to each other until they both locked lips with each other, Globgor putting one of his hands behind her head and running a finger through her hair. The kiss was sweet and passionate, full of love and energy. They pulled away, their lips making a loud smacking noise, gasping for air, as they both got lost in each other's eyes. 

It's times like this where they forget about all their worries, Eclipsa even forgets she's still a Queen stuck in a forced and loveless marriage, and they were stuck from getting married themselves. But when they put their hearts (and lips) together, they all forget about that, and they only have each other, no one else could break that.

Eclipsa brushed a lock of her hair that had fallen on her face away, and placed both of her hands on Globgor's cheeks. She reached up and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead, making him return the favor by kissing Eclipsa's forehead in response. 

She grabbed his hand and intertwined her own in it, laying her head down on his chest, closing her eyes and relaxing to the sound of his steady heartbeat. 

"You're surprisingly comfortable, dear!" Eclipsa said, chuckling to herself.

"Well, I guess being covered in furr comes with its perks." 

Eclipsa laughed, but then took a look at the sky above her. It was starting to get brighter.

"Oh no.. it's gonna be morning soon. I should get going.." She took her head off his chest and looked around anxiously.

"Do you think anyone is nearby?" Eclipsa whispered to Globgor.

Globgor shrugged, a little upset that their time went by so quickly. "I'm sure we're the only ones still here, sweetheart."

Eclipsa turned to him and smiled. "If I could stay here, with you, for a whole day, I would. But now is not the time. I have to keep this up. But I promise, one day, we will be together, free from judgment and free of hate." 

She kissed his cheek and stroked it. He let out a purring-like sound as she did so. It was warm and comforting.

"I'm gonna miss you, Clips..." He said, his voice trailing off.

Eclipsa leaned up and whispered in his ear. "I'll be back very soon, I promise."

Eclipsa began to walk away slowly, not really wanting to leave his presence.

"You mean it?" Globgor called after her.

She turned around, giving him one last look. 

"Yes. Until we meet again, my love."


End file.
